Peripheral devices such as printers, copiers, scanners and the like are manufactured and sold to many different individuals and organizations. Each individual and organization might use a peripheral device in a different manner or in a different environment. For example, in an office setting, a peripheral device might be located on a network and shared by many individuals. In such an environment, a peripheral device may be subject to heavy use. In another example, other peripheral devices may be attached to a personal computer and experience occasional use. In addition, different individuals and organizations may desire correspondingly different features or operational functionality in the same type of peripheral device.
Manufacturers often attempt to address the many ways a peripheral device may be used and to provide for all of the desired features demanded of such devices by diverse individuals and organizations. To do this, manufacturers may choose to take a “one size fits all” approach to manufacturing in which peripheral devices are created to include as many features as possible so that the same device can be marketed to a larger audience. While this approach may achieve a certain level of manufacturing efficiency, such an approach may result in more expensive peripheral devices. Specifically, such peripheral devices may include circuitry or physical structure needed to include as many features as possible, thereby resulting a greater cost basis per unit.
In another approach, a manufacturer may design factories to produce individualized products that cater to the respective desires of a diverse customer base. Unfortunately, providing multiple versions of various peripheral devices catered to the specific needs of individuals and entities can stress manufacturing resources and can negatively impact manufacturing efficiency.